Braceletting Oneself
by AshleyTangerine
Summary: Yuuram flick I'm not sure how to phrase this, let's just say Greta found something which is going to create a big problem for the royal couple. Or will it? Plz read! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first KKM! Fanfic, so no flaming, 'kay? I got this idea a long time ago from a GwenGun pairing ep, when the OVA had just started airing in India and when I didn't even have the Net, so no plagiarism intentionally!

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, though I wish I could dress up Yuuri and Wolf like little girls every single day!**

Chapter 1

"HEIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"came the agonized voice of Gunter before he himself appeared in person.

"What?" said the boy at the desk, who was surrounded by a massive pile of papers around him. He was seventeen in human terms, but the mountain of papers made him look like he was ten. Seeing Gunter, he groaned.

'_Not another lot, please!'_ he prayed. How many papers was he supposed to sign anyway?

"The Emerald Crown bracelet is missing!" panted Gunter.

"Huh?" was Yuuri's most original response. "What crown?"

Gunter looked rather like he was going to pass out.

"You Majesty, the Emerald Crown bracelet is one of our most treasured possesions! It has been proved to be dating back all the way to Shinou's rule! It belonged to his most treasured companion, and its magical powers are still unsurpassed by many Mazoku objects! It…"

"Okay, okay!" Yuuri put his hands up. "But where was it? And when exactly did it go missing?"

"It was in the treasure cabinet, obviously! Daucascus was on guard there when everything suddenly went dark and he screamed for help. Lord Weller and Lord Yozak were nearby and they rushed to his aid, but the darkness had been lifted by then. They went inside and found that it was missing after a thorough search. They want you to come and investigate the matter."

"Oh-most definitely, Gunter!" said Yuuri, who was only too glad to be relieved of paperwork for a while.

"And you can sign the papers after lunch!" sang Gunter.

'_DAMN! There goes my afternoon baseball practice!'_

Whoever did this was seriously going to pay.

* * *

"Yay!" Princess Greta waved her bracelet in the sun, its well cut parts shimmering in dark green facets. "It's just like eyes, Wolfram!"

"Eyes?" said Wolfram beside her, looking surprised. They were both in the garden. "What eyes?"

"YOUR eyes!" giggled Greta. "Yuuri would love it if you wore it sometime!"

Wolfram looked down, blushing, at the doll he was stitching up for Greta. The bracelet was pretty, but no way was he going to wear it just because Yuuri would like it. Right?

"Can I see that, Greta?" he asked.

"Sure," Greta said happily, moving her right hand in front of him.

"It's really pretty," said Wolfram in surprise, as he studied it. More, it seemed incredibly old, but the stones seemed-well, evergreen. It was made of silver, and the filigree work wound itself delicately around the three heart-shaped emeralds. Beautiful…

_You're beautiful when you dress up, Wolf,_ Yuuri had told him once.

"Maybe-umm…" Wolfram struggled with his dangerous Mazoku pride to get the words out finally.

Greta seemed to take pity on him. "Oh, you must try it on, Wolfram!" she exclaimed, taking it off and holding it out to him. "Here!"

* * *

Yuuri finally arrived at the door of the treasure room, where Conrad, Yozak, Gwendal, Murata and Anissina were standing, their posture rigid and tense.

"So, any new clues?" Yuuri asked, panting.

Conrad and Yozak shook their heads. "Nothing except that the bracelet was owned by Rufus von Bielefeld. It's supposed to be safe for females, but it acts as a camouflage around all males except a von Bielefeld descendant," said Yozak.

"That would mean that if the thief went in front of Wolfram, it would be all cleared up," Conrad said, a worried frown creasing his features.

"Whew, that scared me awhile," said Yuuri. "So, the bracelet's safe, right?"

"The bracelet is, but Wolfram isn't," said Gwendal, through clenched teeth.

"What? Why?" Yuuri felt his brain begging for information. He looked at Murata, who was unusually quiet.

"The bracelet is cursed," announced Anissina.

"Curse-WHAT?" Yuuri shouted.

"It's definitely cursed," Gunter confirmed. "You certainly remember the legend, Yuuri Heika? Rufus's bracelet was a present to find out the person who would truly love him. Anyone who wore it would fall asleep and begin to waste away until someone who truly loved that person rescued him!" Gunter's eyes were starry, his nose was beginning to bleed. "Never fear, Heika, for I shall save you if you fall into that sleep, and I shall never let you…" Gunter's speech was interrupted by a screaming in the hallway. Greta appeared round the corner, sobbing blindly.

"Greta!" Yuuri knelt down and hugged her. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"W-Wolfr-am w-was p-pl-playing with m-me in the g-gard-den wh-when I gave him my newb-bracelet and he f-faint-ted and Gisela's c-calling you and I'm s-s-so scared!" Greta broke down weeping as a bewildered Yuuri looked at everyone in turn.

"What bracelet, Greta?" Conrad asked, as they started down the corridors to the infirmary.

"I don't think she wants to talk about it anymore, Conrad," Yuuri said worriedly. "I wonder what happened…"

They reached the infirmary. Yuuri strode up to the green-haired Mazoku healer who was standing in the doorway. "What happened to Wolfram?"

Gisela frowned and grabbed Yuuri's hand, pulling him inside the room to Wolfram's bed, the others in tow. "I can't imagine what's wrong with him, but I can't assess him up, his body is refusing my maryoku healing. That bracelet is working like a barrier around him, I can't even heal a hair!"

"Oh my," Gunter's eyes widened as he saw the bracelet. Conrad's and Gwendal's eyes also widened in horror. To the bracelet there was a small chain letter attached with the words on it, "I hope you enjoy your futile journey for true love."

"Oh no," Anissina said, clapping her hands over her mouth.

"It's Rufus's bracelet," said Murata calmly.

**Whew, finally I worked up to make my lazy bum move a bit. It's 1:30 in the morning here! Kinda cliffy end, huh? I'll post the nest chapter as soon as I can! I'm working on another fanfic for **_**KKM!**_** which'll be out soon!**

**REVIEWS, PLEASE? FOR A LITTLE GIRL WRITING HER VERY FIRST OWN FANFIC?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! The next chapter is out! This is the last one, by the way. Thanks to all you darlings who reviewed and encouraged me!**

**Chapter 2**

"Maybe-umm…" Wolfram struggled with his dangerous Mazoku pride to get the words out finally.

Greta seemed to take pity on him. "Oh, you must try it on, Wolfram!" she exclaimed, taking it off and holding it out to him. "Here!"

* * *

Wolfram took the bracelet and looked at it closely. I wonder if Yuuri really will like it...

To his surprise, the clasp of the bracelet made a snapping noise. Alarmed, he turned it, thinking it was broken. But it wasn't. A little secret area had fallen open and there was a little roll of parchment hanging from a delicate chain attached to the area.

"This shall help you find your true love wherever he or she may be. The spell shall be cast when you put it on."

True love?

If Wolfram had any fleeting idea about not wearing the bracelet, they disappeared instantly. He hurriedly slipped his hand through it and locked the clasp.

Then everything went black.

"Rufus's bracelet?" Yuuri said blankly. His head was swirling.

Murata nodded. "I was suspecting something would happen if he saw the chain letter." All eyes swiveled from him to the letter again.

Yuuri noticed the letter for the first time. "Huh? Futile journey for true love? Why would Wolfram go on a futile journey for true love?"

"Oh yeah, let me guess, Shibuya," said Murata sarcastically. "A boy who's madly in love with his fiance who ignores him all the time. No special reason to seek out advice regarding his love life, ne?"

Yuuri's brows contracted for the least moment before his eyes widened in horror like the others. "You mean Wolfram-did this..."

Everyone was quiet. Greta broke the silence first.

"It's all my fault. I should never have got the bracelet from the treasury room in the first place," she said, her voice choking. "Yuuri, I'm so s-so-rry..." she wept and clung to Yuuri, who looked like he'd been hit with a baseball bat. His expression never changed, even as he bent down to hug his daughter.

"Don't cry, Greta," he said, patting her copper curls. "We'll wake him up. Anissina," he looked at the red-haired woman, "take Greta to the nursery, will you? Gwendal may leave as well."

Anissina took away the sobbing princess and Gwendal gave Yuuri a venomous glare before he left.

Yuuri turned to Murata and Gunter when they were gone. "Now tell me exactly what is going on."

Murata grimaced. "Hell, Shibuya, you're really dumb. That chain letter is magical, it doesn't really show the thing it's showing now. It just tells you to put it on to find true love."

Yuuri nodded. "And how do you get it off?"

"You can't get it off," said Murata. "It sticks until the right person to wake him up comes along. And if he or she doesn't-well..."

"Well, what?" Yuuri prodded.

Murata sighed. "He'll die."

There was pin-drop silence for a moment.

"DIE?" Yuuri's shriek echoed through the infirmary.

Murata's voice hardened. "Yes, Shibuya. He'll die."

"And you have only till sundown, Heika," said Gunter, worriedly looking at him.

Sundown? He had till sundown only?

"We'll leave you here, Yuuri," said Murata. "I have better things to do. Just remember that if all the hearts on the bracelet break by sundown, it's over. Gunter, come with me." Murata exited and Gunter, after one last worried look at Yuuri, followed him.

* * *

Wolfram was choking.

He'd never been so afraid of the dark as now. Partly because the other times, he could always use his fire to light up the area.

But now, even after he'd tried so much, he couldn't summon his maryoku at all. What the hell was this place? He'd never felt claustrophobic before. The only thing which kept him sane was Yuuri's voice, which he could hear. Yuuri was saying random sentences and talking to someone.

Yuuri, he thought. Will you rescue me?

* * *

Yuuri looked at his unconscious fiance's angelic face. He'd been sitting there for five hours, never moving his gaze from the blond. The late afternoon was fading into twilight. He'd refused lunch, and there was a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was so near...

"Wolf-chan," he said softly, brushing his hand over Wolfram's forehead, running it over the beautiful, sun-kissed golden curls. "Why'd you do this to yourself?"

There was a splitting sound. Yuuri looked down at the bracelet in alarm. On the middle emerald, there was a long, jagged crack.

Yuuri looked back at Wolfram's forehead. To his surprise, his eyes were stinging. The other two emeralds were already broken. This one had just started to break.

"You can't leave, Wolf. Not like this. Think of your brothers, your mother. Think of Greta. Think of-think of me." A single tear leaked from the Maou's eyelids and fell on the bracelet.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Wolfram." Yuuri was speaking very fast, he had no idea how the words were finally coming out of his mouth. He'd been afraid to tell Wolfram everything, afraid he'd be rebuffed by his friends, be rebuked by Wolfram for saying it. He'd been afraid no one would believe him. Their engagement was a fake, according to everyone. But it didn't matter if he said it out now. Because Wolfram wouldn't be listening. It wouldn't matter. "I should've told you everything."

Unknown to the king, the middle crack of the bracelet was rejoining.

"I miss you-I miss everything about you when I'm on Earth. I miss your laughter, your passion, your paintings, your nature, even your screaming." Yuuri's voice was choked. "I think I've been falling in love with you and denying it all the time."

The second emerald to the left rejoined.

"Please don't leave us-don't leave me, Wolf," he whispered, taking his hand with the bracelet and closing his eyes in despair. The little sunlight in the room flickered and disappeared. "Please..."

"Please what, wimp? Did you think I was going to give you an oppurtunity to cheat so soon?"

Yuuri's eyes flew open wide and he stared at Wolfram's mischievous angelic face as he rolled his emerald orbs.

"Hmph. Did you think I'm that weak, wimp-mmh!" Wolfram's eyes grew to the size of saucers as Yuuri crushed his lips against Wolfram's. His eyes slowly fluttered shut as he enjoyed the sensation. Yuuri's left hand clasped around his waist while the other cupped his chin. Wolfram's hand wound it's way into Yuuri's hair.

They let go of each other about a minute later. Wolfram's cheeks were prettily flushed, his long eyelashes fluttered over his emerald-green eyes. Yuuri's obsidian eyes raked over his face, making him blush even more.

"What, wimp?" he stuttered looking away.

Yuuri grinned before depositing another kiss on Wolfram's rosebud lips. "I love you."

"So when's the wedding?" said a voice from the doorway. Both of them swiveled round to see what seemed like all the residents of Blood Pledge Castle standing there with stars in their eyes, gushing at the scene. Murata, the source of the voice, grinned as Lady Celi squealed and went forward to crush her "darling Wolfie" and his unfortunate fiance into her gigantic bosom.

"You're great, Shinou," Murata muttered as he felt the Original King's presence. The ghostly wind seemed to chuckle.

"That's why they call me the Great One, my Daikenja."

Some things were always meant to be. The two royal boys' engagement might have been an accident-even their love was an accident. But that didn't matter as long as it was true love, right?

**Liked it? Hated it? Tell me already! The review button is up close!**


End file.
